Paper and paperboard products are many and various. There is an ongoing need to make quality improvements in paper and paperboard products having optical, surface and/or mechanical properties, which render them suitable for printing and other end-use demands, and to improve the methods for making such paper and paperboard products having improved printability and surface properties, e.g., by reducing cost, making the process more energy efficient and environmentally friendly, and/or improving recyclability of the paper product.
White top linerboard is conventionally made on a multiformer paper machine. The top layer of a white top linerboard frequently comprises a lightly refined bleached hardwood Kraft (short) fibre, which may contain filler in an amount up to about 20 wt. %. The top layer is conventionally applied to cover the base with a layer to improve the optical appearance of the linerboard and to achieve a surface of high brightness suitable for printing or as a base for coating. A pulp-based layer is conventionally used because the base layer normally comprises either unbleached Kraft pulp or recycled paperboard (“OCC,” old corrugated containers), and is thus very rough and unsuitable for coating with conventional equipment. White top linerboards are most often printed flexographically, although some offset printing is used, and inkjet techniques are growing in significance.
With the decline in traditional printing and writing grades, many mills have been looking to convert their graphic paper machines to make linerboard or other packaging products.
Conversion of a single layer machine to a multiformer requires a major rebuild and investment, and without this the machine would be limited to making simple linerboard grades. Application of a suitable coating composite to produce a white top linerboard product through a suitable coating apparatus operating at the wet end of the paper machine would provide simple and low cost possibility for the machine to produce economically white top linerboard products. Applying low solids content slurry of microfibrillated cellulose and organic particulate material to the surface of a linerboard substrate at this point in the linerboard production process would allow the white top linerboard to be drained using existing drainage elements and the resulting white top linerboard to be pressed and dried as a conventional sheet.
Coating onto a wet, freshly-formed substrate presents challenges. Among these challenges, is the fact that the surface of a wet substrate will be much rougher than a pressed and dried sheet. For this reason, the top ply slurry of the composite of microfibrillated cellulose and organic particulate material must create a uniform flow or curtain of the composite material at a suitable flowrate. Moreover, the top ply slurry must be introduced onto the wet web evenly to obtain a contour coat. Once pressed and dried, the top ply must present a surface which is suitable either for printing directly or for single coating. Low porosity and good surface strength are therefore very important properties for the finished white top linerboard.